


A Better Idea [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Music, Napping, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by copperbadgeCrowley sleeps for five days, eats pancakes, and is brave enough for both of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Good Omens Podfics





	A Better Idea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Better Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247766) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:44:46
  * **File type:** MP3 (41.4 MB) | M4B (11.1 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0011.zip) (fandomlibrarian.org) | [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zjf4m8pafu9tch9/a%20better%20idea%20with%20music.mp3?dl=0) (Dropbox)
  * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0012.zip)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_A Better Idea_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247766)
  * **Author:** copperbadge
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel




End file.
